A partida
by Ensolarada
Summary: Sasuke decidiu mais uma vez partir. Como Sakura reagirá a isso ?
1. A Partida 1 Parte

**A partida**

 **Ensolarada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"A verdade é um solo seguro onde você pode pisar. -N.B.F"**_

Sakura pegou sua bolsa no consultório e marchou em direção para a saída do hospital, enquanto se despedia dos funcionários que encontrava no caminho desejando um bom plantão. Assim que ela saiu olhou fascinada para grande lua cheia que agraciava a bela noite sem estrelas. Uma brisa veio em sua direção e seu corpo se arrepiou de forma automática. E apesar de sua razão atribuir isso a temperatura que havia caído, uma sensação ruim tomou conta do seu peito a alertando que aquilo era um sinal. Um terrível sinal que algo ruim iria acontecer.

No entanto ela ignorou o mal-estar tendo em vista que aquilo era uma grande bobagem, já que há anos ela não se sentia tão completa e feliz como estava agora! A guerra tinha acabado, a reconstrução da aldeia estava todo vapor e sasuke tinha voltado. Esse último pensamento fez com que um enorme sorriso tomasse conta de seu rosto. O moreno estava residindo em konoha há cinco meses e tudo estava se encaminhando para a normalidade que era de antes. Tudo estava absolutamente perfeito para ela.

A rosada encontrava com sasuke e naruto duas vezes na semana para comerem ramen depois do plantão. O Uchiha continuava tão silencioso como sempre, mas só que mais um pouco sociável. Sakura tinha chegado a conclusão que sua presença não provocava mais incômodo ao portador do sharigan, pois ao invés de sua resposta característica para tudo "hum" e ele as vezes respondia como uma pessoa normal. A relação estava evoluindo pouco a pouco. Quando voltou a andar uns metros a frente viu naruto encostado no muro.

—Naruto?—Chamou fazendo ele olhá-la.

—Sakura-chan que bom que saiu! Estava esperando você para irmos jantar.—Explicou bem humorado como sempre.

—Baka! Mas nem por todo dinheiro do mundo vou comer mais ramen hoje!—Protestou.

—Por que não? Ramen é a melhor coisa do mundo dattebayo!— Defendeu o loiro.

A haruno suspirou pela milésima vez por causa da obsessão do amigo. Ela era medica e apesar de já ter lhe recomendado a não consumir tanto ramen, pois isso lhe faria mal no futuro, ele a ignorou. E pior de tudo, ainda queria tornar eles tão fãs tanto quanto ele, mas a rosada ainda não havia enlouquecido para tanto! E essa noite ela não cederia por nada, já tinha decidido!

—Ou jantamos em outro lugar ou eu vou comer na minha casa mesmo!— Ameaça.

—Tudo bem dattebayo.

Sakura estranhou ele ter aceitado tão facilmente, afinal nas outras vezes ele tinha usado tantos argumentos que sempre a vencia no cansaço. Eles andaram até um pequeno restaurante de sushi e enquanto comiam colocavam a conversa em dia. O uzumaki tinha ido a uma missão a dois atrás e tinha chegado algumas horas. Assim que terminaram e a conta chegou o tão solicito naruto pagou fazendo a rosada sorrir satisfeita. Em outro momento ela se preocuparia dele considerar aquele jantar como um encontro, mas o amigo tinha se aproximado consideravelmente da Hyuuga.

Saíram do restaurante conversando animadamente. Naruto falava sobre as conversas que estava tendo com a azulada quase todos os dias. Sakura sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde os dois iniciariam um namoro. A rosada estava muito feliz por ele finalmente ter a notado e não pode deixar que uma pequena esperança nascesse em seu coração. Porque se Uzumaki Naruto o ninja numero um, imperativo, cabeça oca tinha notado hinata, havia esperança que mais a frente o uchiha lhe correspondesse também!

" **Você pode fechar os olhos tentando negar o óbvio, mas ao abrir tudo continuará da mesma maneira você querendo aceitar ou não. -B.B"**

Naruto olhou para amiga em busca de sinal de sofrimento, mas não achou. Ela estava tão bem quanto a dois dias atrás, o que o fez seu estômago revirar. Ele esperou que ela falasse algo enquanto se dirigiam a casa dela, mas a conversa sequer tinha tomado o rumo que ele esperava. Então de maneira dolorosa concluiu que o bastardo do sasuke não tinha lhe dito nada! E assim que eles se aproximavam do lar da amiga uma luta interna começou. Se ele não falasse ela nunca iria perdoá-lo, mas se falasse ela iria ficar desolada. Ele não queria a rosada sofresse, no entanto a verdade seria sempre a escolha certa por mais dolorosa que fosse. _Me perdoa sakura-chan!_

—Sakura-chan?—Chamou.

—Hai.

—Você falou com o teme?—Perguntou ansioso.

—Claro.

—Sério? Então por que esta tão calma? Eu pensei que você não fosse entender assim como eu até agora não entendo.—Afirmou confuso.

—Naruto do que esta falando?- questionou parando em frente a calçada de sua residência— Eu falei com sasuke-kun como sempre falo quando o vejo! Porque esta dizendo essas coisas sem sentindo?—Insistiu irritada.

Ele sentiu pela amiga. Ela estava tão ignorante a tudo que estava acontecendo, e ele temia pela sua reação.

—Sakura-chan odeio ser eu a dizer isso, mas...mas o teme vai embora amanhã da aldeia.—Revelou.

—N-nani?—Gaguejou incrédula.

—Sinto muito sakura-chan por isso. Antes de sair para essa ultima missão falei com ele e exigi que contasse a você, só que esse bastardo não fez. Maldição!—Protestou inconformado.

—Não pode ser verdade naruto! Ele acabou de voltar!—Comentou desesperada.

—Eu também queria que fosse mentira sakura-chan, mas não é.— Disse apertando os punhos.

»»»»»»»»»

Sakura olhou pro amigo a procura de indício de brincadeira. Por mais que fosse uma brincadeira cruel era bem melhor do que a verdade estampada nas safiras. Ela sentiu sua vista escurecer e se encostou à parede atordoada. Parecia que o chão tinha se aberto embaixo de seus pés e ela tivesse caído num precipício que não tinha fim. O loiro percebendo colocou a mão em seu ombro preocupado.

—Ele nem veio se despedir de mim naruto. Eu sou tão insignificante assim?— Sussurrou desolada.

—Claro que não sakura-chan! Mas você _sabe_ como é o teme.—Tentou argumentar inutilmente.

Ela concordou com a cabeça ao se lembrar da última vez. Se ela não tivesse esperado ele na saída da aldeia ele sequer teria se despedido. Sakura abraçou naruto procurando um pouco de consolo, mas nem a segurança de seus braços ou as palavras doces sussurradas ao ouvido impediu que uma única lágrima rolasse em seu rosto. Depois de uns minutos ela agradeceu o amigo, mas pediu que ele fosse embora porque ela precisava ficar sozinha. Mesmo relutante naruto acatou o pedido, pois sabia que amiga precisava de espaço.

Sakura entrou em sua casa e foi na cozinha tomar água. Só que nem aquele liquido que tanto o ser humano necessitava não tinha gosto. Era como se tudo tivesse perdido o sentindo e apenas suas pernas a mantinha em pé. Ela subiu a escada mecanicamente, tirou a roupa, tomou banho e colocou outra, indo logo em seguida para cama entorpecida. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos e sua mente fazia a pensar em como em algumas horas as coisas podiam ter mudado tanto.

" _ **O amor é entregar a alguém um arma e deixá-lo apontar para a sua cabeça acreditando que ele não vai puxar o gatilho. - B.E"**_

Batidas na porta chamaram atenção de sasuke e antes que fosse atender ele deu uma olhada rápida no relógio que marcava 23:54h na parede. Achou estranho ir alguém esse horário em seu apartamento, mas foi na direção para ver do que se tratava. Assim que abriu a porta e viu sakura ele não se surpreendeu. Ela era a última pessoa que ele queria ver naquele momento, mas algo dentro dele lhe afirmava que ela viria. Assim como da última vez, era inevitável.

—Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun me desculpe vim esse horário, mas eu não conseguiria dormir se não falasse com você.—Explicou de forma urgente.

—Entre.—Pediu dando passagem.

Assim que eles chegaram à sala a rosada se posicionou no corredor que levava a saída. Ela esperava que seus temores fossem infundados, mas não ia ignorar sua inner gritando que a resposta seria aquela que não queria. Aquela pela qual ainda não estava preparada e jamais aceitaria. Seu coração batia acelerado e suas mãos estavam suando descontroladamente.

—Sasuke-kun eu preciso que você me diga que o que o naruto falou não é verdade. Que você não vai embora...não depois de tudo.—Disse suplicante.

Silêncio.

Foi a mais pura da resposta. Sakura começou a olhar nervosamente para os lados quando avistou a mochila e capa do moreno no sofá só ressaltando sua partida e algo se quebrou dentro dela. Naruto não estava mentindo. Ela deixou o vazio preenchê-la completamente ao se dar conta que mais uma vez ele iria abandoná-la! Uma traição tão grande que questionava se um dia seu grande amor seria capaz de perdoar.

—Então é verdade.— Sussurrou conformada.

—Aa.

A rosada esperou que ele fosse falar algo mais, qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer se sentir melhor, porém o moreno sequer tinha mudado a expressão séria no rosto. A rosada se se encostou à parede e seus olhos transbordavam tristeza. Porque ele sempre escolhia partir? O que tinha de tão errado na vila? Nela!? Porque por mais anos que passase e ela sempre fizesse as mesmas perguntas nunca conseguia obter as respostas.

—Você precisa entender.—Disse sasuke de forma seca.

Ela deu um sorriso triste. Quando foi que ela não tinha agido dessa forma? Todos sempre esperavam que ela aceitasse, entendesse e que esperasse. **Todos sempre esperavam muito dela.** Mas kunochi ou não, médica ou não, ela ainda era uma pessoa e tinha seus sentimentos. Ela poderia jogar na cara daquele Uchiha egoísta, mas ela duvidava que ele ao menos se importasse, então ela se manteve calada com aquele gosto amargo na boca da decepção.

—É o meu caminho de redenção.—Continuou ele.

—Redenção?—Repetiu incrédula.

—Hum.

—E como você vai conseguir a redenção? com quem você vai se redimir lá fora?— Questionou.

—O que quer dizer?—Exigiu.

—O que eu quero dizer droga é que as pessoas como quem você deve se redimir esta aqui!- afirmou com raiva.- As pessoas que te ama, as pessoas que ficaram ao seu lado, que não desistiram de você, que você magoou e que você _tentou_ matar esta nessa maldita vila!— Acusou com ódio.

—Sakura.

—Sasuke você não passa de um maldito bastardo, egoísta, estúpido, um filho da puta! —Exclamou saindo da parede.

—Sakura controle-se.—Advertiu

—Quem é você para exigir algo!? Cala essa maldita boca e ouve o que eu tenho a falar! Todos esses anos naruto e eu nunca desistimos de trazer você para aldeia. Ele nem se importou se nesse processo ficasse sem um braço para vida inteira, mas você não reconhece isso! Não reconhece nada! Só pensa em você! Você não vai para enquanto você não se destruir, só que dessa vez sasuke-kun eu não vou fazer nada! Não vou pedir pra mim levar e muito menos para ficar.— Sentenciou.

—Eu nunca te pedir qualquer coisa. Você é que insisti em se envolve em algo que não lhe diz respeito.—Rebateu.

Ela sentiu o tapa na cara por suas palavras frias. A expressão da rosada era de pura mágoa. Como tristeza ela se lembrou exatamente da dor que ela sentiu quando a mão dele atravessou seu coração no genjustu. Bom, ela devia ter adivinhado que aquele tinha sido um **aviso**. Ele sempre destruiria seu coração sem a menor consideração e agora tudo estava claro. Por que insistir se você sabe que que você vai nadar e no fim vai morrer na praia!?

—Não se preocupe eu prometo que essa foi a última vez!—Prometeu de forma calma.

Ela se ouvia, mas não conseguia se reconhecer. Aquela garota tão durona não podia ser ela. Nunca tinha sobrevivido alguma recusa do moreno sem ficar com um dano irreparável.

—Hum.

—Sabe minha mãe sempre me falou que o nosso lar e o lugar para onde a gente pode voltar, e eu queria representar isso para você. Mas o meu amor sempre foi um estorvo e você não se importou de demostrar seu desprezo. E agora, aqui, vendo você de forma tão indiferente eu só consigo sentir ódio. E é isso que vou a partir de hoje alimentar por você! Eu te odeio e sinceramente espero que você nunca mais volte!— Confessou de forma seca e honesta.

Quando ela saiu as lágrimas que tentou tanto reprimir começaram a cair. Ela colocou a mão na boca tentando impedir que seu soluços fossem maior do que devia, a dor que sentia naquele momento era incomparável. Era com um fogo que estava a consumindo por completo. Tantos anos aguardando para se correspondida para no fim receber isso em resposta! Ela se sentia a pior das tolas. A vida deveria ser mais do Sasuke e seus intermináveis desprezos. Até quando ela se colocaria naquela situação por alguém que demonstrava claramente que não a queria!? A rosada soltou um suspiro cansado e limpou as lágrimas. Seria difícil, mas ela conseguiria! Sakura tiraria forças dentro dela para seguir em frente. Ela já tinha passado por coisas terríveis e tinha se mantido em pé diante das adversidades e isso seria outra batalha e- **a mais importante.** Uma que no processo seria muito dolorosa, mas ela não recuaria mesmo que no fim só restasse um grande buraco. Tudo seria bem melhor do que sentir amor por ele.

* * *

 **Nota:** játinha escrevido essa one, mas quis editar novamente.

Ela dividida em duas partes.

Ja ne!


	2. A Partida 2 Parte

**A partida**

 **Ensolarada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Se for para ser, será independentemente da quantidade de vírgulas, pontos e parágrafos**_. **-A.R"**

Naruto olhou para sasuke analítico. Era um dos dias do famoso jantar semanal no ichiraku. O moreno permaneceu silencioso quase a noite toda até aí para o loiro não era novidade, mas a forma estranha como ele observava sakura o alertou. Ele olhava de uma forma como se quisesse memorizar os mínimos detalhes dela em sua mente, e isso o preocupou. O loiro olhou bem nos olhos do amigo demonstrando que sabia que algo estava errado, e o moreno desviou o rosto incomodado. E a comprovação das suas dúvidas estava ali.

Assim que acabaram o jantar acompanharam a rosada ate sua casa, e após ela desejar boa noite para ambos e entrar, sasuke mantinha o mesmo olhar para a porta pela qual ela tinha entrado. O moreno começou a andar sem dizer nada e o loiro apressou o passo para acompanhá-lo. Sua expressão era de pura reflexão e aquela sensação incômoda não dava mais para continuar. Aquele clima de mistério ia acabar agora!

— Quando você vai falar o que ta acontecendo? —Perguntou sério.

—Eu vou sair da aldeia. — Anunciou com uma expressão entediada.

—NANI!? —Exclamou atordoado—Sasuke. —Murmurou magoado.

—Eu preciso desse tempo.— Explicou olhando o céu.

—Sakura-chan vai ficar arrasada. — comentou bagunçando os cabelos.

—Hum.

—Quando pretende ir? E quando vai falar para sakura-chan?— interrogou.

—Vou na sexta. — Respondeu.

Ele permaneceu calado esperando a outra resposta, mas quando completou três minutos e som algum saiu de sua boca, e sua expressão sequer deu indícios de que falaria algo naruto estremeceu. O quê! Ele não podia fazer isso! Era imperdoável.

—Seu bastardo! Não pense em fazer isso com ela! Não ouse sequer considera sair da aldeia **de novo** sem falar com ela! Sakura-chan não merece isso. —Disse segurando a gola da camisa dele com ódio.

Depois de uma longa discussão sasuke afirmou que falaria com ela. Ele quis acreditar que ele cumpriria sua palavra já que o uchiha não era de falar mentiras. Então foi para uma missão com Yamato e Sai despreocupado. Quando eles vinham depois de terem concluído a missão naruto revelou pro parceiro de time porque estava um pouco disperso na volta. O ex membro da ANBU parou em uma árvore e avisou a ele para não ser tão confiante que sasuke faria o certo. Maldito sai! Já não era ruim o suficiente sentir seu estômago queimando de tanta ansiedade.

Depois que Sai tinha exposto que ele sempre escolhia a pior opção quando o assunto era sua amiga naruto teve que concordar. Assim que chegaram na aldeia foram entregar o relatório e sabendo que sakura estaria de plantão ele foi para lá aguardar sua saída. Ele sabia que assim que conversasse com sua amiga suas dúvidas seriam esclarecidas. Então a confirmação que ele temia aconteceu e ele teve que ser forte para dizer a verdade e apoia-la.

Quando ela disse que precisava ficar sozinha ele entendeu, mas a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela tiraria a história a limpo. Então ele foi em direção ao apartamento do amigo e em um telhado de um prédio próximo aguardou. Quando passou 45 minutos sakura apareceu, e ocultando seu chacra se aproximou e ouviu a conversa. O diálogo foi um dos mais difíceis e dolorosos que ele já tinha presenciado. Ele lamentou muito e antes que ela saísse ele voltou para o telhado para observar ao longe.

Ele viu quando sua amiga se encostou na parede e segurou a boca para amenizar os soluços. Por um momento ela estava tão frágil e perdida que ele sentiu o desejo que descer e pegá-la no colo. Então de repente as lágrimas cessaram e o brilho desapareceu das esmeraldas. A rosada se recompôs e secou as lágrimas como se nada tivesse acontecido e desceu as escadas friamente. Foi uma das coisas mais assustadoras e surpreendentes que ele tinha visto.

 _" **O que ela aguenta sorrindo você não aguentaria nem gritando.- C.B.J"**_

Sasuke encostou sua cabeça na porta e pode ouvir seu choro. Era uma inferno saber que ele só conseguia arrancar dela o **pior**. Ele sentiu uma vontade absurda de concertar as coisas entre eles. Abrir aquela porta e mais do que deixar ela entrar em seu apartamento—Na sua vida. Ele sabia que apenas ela poderia fazer que o melhor que existia nele viesse a tona. Apenas sakura conseguiria tirá-lo das trevas com sua compressão, dedicação e com seu amor incondicional.

Mesmo depois de tentar matá-la, colocar naquele genjutsu cruel e permanecer com a mesma barreira em volta de sí ela não tinha desistido. Havia uma espécie de alívio em saber que pelo menos no mundo existia alguém que o amava independente dele ter um mostro gritando para sair. Mas ao mesmo tempo aquela visão era tão assustadora! Alguém como um passado tão sujo e as mãos cheias de sangue não merecia nem 1% dos sentimentos que ela tanto devotava a ele.

Ele ouviu os passos dela se afastando. Como sempre ele havia a afastado de novo de sua vida. _Me_ _desculpe sakura_ era o que ele queria ter dito, mas ele já tinha feito isso uma vez e agora ele sabia que ela achava que tudo não tinha passado de uma grande mentira! As coisas entre eles tinha chegado ao extremo. Não devia ser difícil para o moreno que sakura partisse, mas estava sendo. Assim como na primeira vez ele nunca desejou que as coisas acabassem dessa suspirou em frustação enquanto apertava seu punho na porta.

—Vá atrás dela agora! — Exigiu naruto atrás de si.

—E melhor assim. —Afirmou se virando olhando para um canto qualquer da parede.

—Sasuke você não viu a forma vazia que seus olhos ficaram. Eu falo para você sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida que quando você voltar ela terá apagado você da vida dela. —Declarou.

—Sakura não fará. —Afirmou convicto.

—Se eu fosse você eu não confiava tanto! Você empurrou a sakura-chan no limite! Não que eu considere a ideia de que ele vai deixar de te amar porque isso é impossível, mas ela vai seguir com a vida dela. Vai achar outro homem que esteja disposto a dar a ela tudo que você se recusa a fazer. —Alegou.

Ele sentiu vontade de rir com tamanho absurdo. Sakura era apenas dele! Nem um homem sequer teria a oportunidade de provar dos seus lábios rosados ou tocar em seu corpo macio e puro, no qual ele tinha absolutamente certeza que ela tinha se guardado para ele! Ninguém conseguiria qualquer dessas coisas. Vendo a descrença do amigo o loiro começou a exemplificar a forma como os homens olhavam para ela. Apontou que sua beleza, simpatia, força, inteligência e excentricidade rosada natural era visto como algo muito desejável para o sexo masculino e ela como ficaria frágil seria conquistada com mais facilidade.

Sasuke teve que concordar que seus argumentos eram muito válidos. Se ele que mesmo em negação tinha caído em seus encantos imaginei outro homem que estaria com o coração mais aberto. A ideia não foi nenhum pouco agradável, mas talvez aquilo fosse justo. Sakura merecia ter alguém ao seu lado que a amasse da maneira profunda e desenfreada como ela fazia. Alguém que falasse coisas bonitas em seu ouvido, andasse de mãos dadas na rua ou que falasse que a amava sem qualquer medo ou dificuldade. Ele sabia que no fundo era tudo que a rosada desejava mesmo que jamais tivesse a coragem de falar a ele e muito menos pedir que ele fosse essa pessoa.

—Talvez seja o melhor naruto. — suspirou.

—Você é inacreditável! Prefere deixar que outro tome sua felicidade ao invés de lutar por ela e se tornar o homem do qual ela seja digna! —Acusou.

—Dobe.

—Tem pessoas sasuke que por mais que deseje no mundo ter uma oportunidade de rever a pessoa amada não podem, porque já está morta!—continuou—Mas a mulher que você ama esta apenas a uns metros de você esperando apenas uma atitude sua! APENAS ISSO!—Protestou apontando para a porta.

 _" **O que é verdadeiro volta? Não. O que é verdadeiro não vai. O que é verdadeiro, permanece.- Q.J"**_

Sakura nem sabe ao certo porque ela foi naquele local. Talvez fosse um processo de superação e aceitação de que aquilo não era para ter sido mesmo. Aquele banco onde sasuke tinha a deixado desacordada após sua declaração de amor em lágrimas, e tinha ganhado em resposta um simples obrigado. Sempre migalhas. Observando na frente em pé refletiu que ele tinha sido reconstruído, mas ela tinha permanecido parada no tempo. Chegava ser irônico como aquela noite estava tão parecida com da última vez.

A rosada ouviu passos se aproximando de maneira lenta e não se virou. Não havia necessidade alguma já que ela sabia que era ele. O moreno parou a dois metros dela, porém ela não se moveu um centímetro sequer. A rosada já tinha decidido seja o que fosse que ele quisesse não faria nada e não diria nada! Se sasuke tinha ido até lá com um objetivo então que ele tomasse a iniciativa pela primeira vez na vida. Sakura não tinha forças se ele esperava que ela implorasse ou pedisse para reconsiderar sua ida, ia se surpreender.

—Sakura.

—O que você tá fazendo aqui? Pensei que tudo que tínhamos para falar já tínhamos falado. —Observou.

—Não, nem de perto. —Rebateu.

—Então fale.

—Será que você é tão idiota que não ver que teve um motivo para eu não me despedir. —Anunciou.

—Claro que teve. Seu mais profundo desprezo por mim e pelo que eu sinto. —Afirmou tristemente.

—Você é mesmo uma idiota se pensa assim! —Exclamou.

A rosada concentrou chacra nas mãos. Ele poderia ir embora da aldeia, mas não permitiria que a ofendesse! Ele deu um passo para trás ao perceber seu chacra crescendo. Se antes sakura não representava nenhuma ameaça, agora ela era o próprio anjo da morte em pessoa. Sua força monstruosa era algo que ele nunca se esqueceria. A surpresa que ele sentiu por vê-la com tamanho poder na guerra ainda estava fresco em sua memória. Um aviso explícito que ela poderia matá-lo e com raiva que ela estava ela agiria sem pensar duas vezes.

Sakura se virou e o incentivou a chamá-la de idiota mais uma vez. Ele sabia que estava brincando com o perigo e considerando o estado de espírito da rosada aquilo seria suicídio, mas isso não impediu de falar novamente. Ele teve a certeza que se não tivesse sua super velocidade ele estaria naquela cratera no chão com todas as costelas quebradas, isso para dizer o mínimo. Não deixando brecha para que ela tivesse outra oportunidadeela se aproximou por trás e imobilizou seus braços.

Sakura gruniu em resposta. Deu um pulo por cima se soltando, mas o moreno aproveitando disso a empurrou fazendo ela cair de costas contra o chão. Sasuke subiu em cima dela pressionando suas pernas com força para impedi-la de chutá-lo. Segurou as mãos dela em cima da sua cabeça com força, pediu que ela parasse de se debater porque ele não a soltaria até que eles terminasse a conversa. Depois de muita luta e ofensas ela parou vendo que não daria em nada, ele sorriu satisfeito por fim.

—Eu não me despedi porque você seria a única pessoa que me impediria de ir. —Revelou.

—Por que ta fazendo isso comigo? Você não ver o quanto isso é cruel!? — Questionou com raiva.

—Droga estou sendo sincero o que preciso fazer para que acredite em mim!? —Perguntou.

—Por mais incrível que pareça eu não espero absolutamente nada de você. — Respondeu.

—Droga sakura não faça isso. —Pediu.

—Saia de cima de mim quero ir para casa dormir. Eu estou cansada demais para ouvir bobagens. —Exclamou revirando os olhos.

Ele podia testemunhar todo o ódio que os olhos esmeraldas um dia foram tão cheios de amor. Foi um choque ver que ela **realmente** estava falando sério que alimentaria ódio por ele. Sasuke fechou os olhos para tentar buscar a coragem que precisava naquele momento. Sabia que se não saísse de sua zona de conforto ele perderia a rosada para sempre. Aquilo era inaceitável!

—Eu te amo. —confessou fazendo ela olhar sério—Mas ao mesmo tempo que eu quero você e amar da maneira que você merece, parte da minha consciência me acusa de não ser bom o bastante. Que você merece o melhor! Alguém que não tenha um passado tão sujo e amaldiçoado! —Afirmou.

—Não fale assim. —Sussurrou.

—Eu tenho medo de te corromper e te arrastar para o buraco que me joguei. —continuou— Apesar da sua idade você é muito inocente e não falo isso com o se fosse um defeito, pois não é! Você é a mulher mais pura e doce que conheço tanto que em alguns momentos eu vejo minha mãe em você. —declarou—Sakura eu já fiz muitas coisas erradas em minha vida, mas mudar você seria o maior do meus pecados! —Finalizou.

—Você é um grande idiota! Saia de cima de mim agora! —Exigiu com os olhos marejados.

Ele olhou atordoado. Depois de tudo que ele tinha falado ela não tinha acreditado? Não podia ser. Sakura não podereia está tão cega pela raiva para não perceber que ele fez algo **inacreditável** -Falar sobre seus sentimentos de maneira aberta. Fechou os olhos para impedir que ela visse a maneira como ele tinha ficado . Liberando a pressão de seus braços a soltou lentamente e saiu de cima dela. A rosada transmitia tanta raiva que ele apenas esperava que ela se levantasse e partisse.

Sakura se levantou e permaneceu sentada em sua frente e sem nem anúncio puxou a camisa dele e o beijou. Mesmo surpreso por sua atitude o moreno correspondeu. Colocou as mãos na cintura dela puxou para que pudessem aprofundar mais beijo. O começo foi uma batalha intensa e voraz dos lábios como se toda a tempestade que houvesse dentro deles tivesse sendo extravasada, mas aos poucos foi diminuído o ritmo até se torna calmo e a respiração faltar.

—Você é um idiota! Mas que droga! Como pode fazer isso comigo? Você ia embora e não me diria nada! —Acusou batendo no seu peito enquanto chorava.

—Eu sei me desculpe. —Pediu suspirando.

—Inferno! você acha que as coisas são tão simples assim!? Pedir desculpa e tudo se resolve!? —Questionou.

—Eu sei que não, assim como você sabe que se ficar comigo essa não será a última vez que vou te magoar. —Alertou.

—Tudo bem... Você não seria você se não fizesse isso.

Ele puxou para seu abraço é dois permaneceram ali em silêncio. Cada um estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando a rosada se lembrou de sua partida. Ele não tinha lhe prometido nada e nem afirmado que ficaria. Um nó se formou em sua garganta com medo de que mesmo que as coisas estivessem se acertado entre os dois ele mesmo assim ainda fosse a sua missão de redenção. Sakura havia feito uma promessa a sí mesmo que não esperaria mais, e ela sabia que tudo estava nas mãos dele. E ao menos uma vez ela esperava que ele tomasse a decisão certa por eles.

—Sasuke-kun? Você ainda vai partir amanhã? —Perguntou o olhando.

—Eu não vou há lugar algum. — respondeu.

Ela sorriu, e abraçando sasuke com força se permitiu suspirar aliviada e acreditar que talvez pudesse **sim** existir um futuro para eles. Sakura sabia que não seria nada fácil, mas ela preferiu sem manter positiva e esperançosa de que tudo acabaria bem no final! Como algumas horas atrás que não existia nada além de dor, tristeza e vazio e a vida a tinha surpreendido com um recomeço.

Naruto sentado em uma árvore a alguns metros tinha presenciado tudo. No primeiro momento ele pensou que seu discurso não tinha surgido efeito nenhum no amigo, já que o moreno tinha se mantido como uma estátua por uns minutos. Quando ele se moveu depressa e saiu sem dizer uma palavraa, foi impossível não sorrir aliviado. O loiro agradeceu a kami por ver que pelo menos uma vez na vida sasuke havia o escutado! E agora ele apenas esperava que ele não desperdiçasse essa chance e fosse feliz ao lado da rosada.

Sasuke olhou para esmeraldas que agora brilhavam de amor. Ele decidiu que nunca mais queria ver qualquer outra expressão que não fosse essas nos seus olhos. Ele cuidaria para que ela não pensasse que ter dado mais uma oportunidade tinha sido um erro. Sua natureza era instável e selvagem, mas ele sabia que se havia alguém que pudesse o controlar era sakura, assim como na floresta da morte ela exercia sobre ele um influencia boa e se apoiaria nisso mais uma vez.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Mesmo que eu fique com raiva do uchiha as vezes não consigo manter esse lindo casal separado. Espero que tenha gostado bjs


End file.
